Abandoned Honor
Scarlett needs to deal with a pair of corrupt Guardsmen in order to get into the dockyards and through them to the Harbor. Getting the Quest From the lower level of the Arsenal District, Scarlett can walk across The Platform area (whether or not the platform is up or down) to head towards the dockyards. (The Dockyards are also her path to The Harbor.) After crossing a small bridge, she will encounter a doorway where to corrupt Guardsmen stand watch. The Quest Scarlett needs to get past these two corrupt Guardsmen and to the dockyards and Harbor. The two guardsmen will not allow her to pass. They will, however, do them a favor suggest she might which they would then return. They want her to retrieve certain contraband items for them that they left in the Inner City Garrison when they were "hoiked" from there to this new post. (Click map to enlarge.) Prerequisites Access to the Arsenal District. Fulfilling the Quest Scarlett has a choice of three ways to complete this quest: * Scarlett can simply bribe the two corrupt Guardsmen with 1000 ducats. This reduces her wealth, but is quick and simple, and saves a lot of running around. * Scarlett can return to the Inner City and go to the Garrison there. Now that The Claw is gone and the Persian Mercenaries no longer occupy the inner city, the Guard Captain of the Inner City is now there. She can approach him and tell him about the corrupt Guardsmen, and he will deal with them for her. Their replacements will let her pass. * Scarlett can do as the guards ask: Go to the Inner City Garrison there and fetch the loot for the corrupt Guardsmen. There are two chests she needs to access: the one in the front room of the Garrison has some stolen jewels; the one in the back room has their porn collection. Scarlett needs to collect both, without the Guard Captain of the Inner City seeing her. (That means waiting until he walks into the other room on his normal rounds before opening the chest.) If successful, she can take the items back to the two corrupt Guardsmen, and gain access to the dockyards. If Scarlett carelessly gets discovered while collecting either part of the contraband, the Guard Captain of the Inner City will attack her. She can defeat him, but not kill him, and he will add her name to the city's wanted list, forcing her to go see the Judge in the Outer City to pay a fine. Also, she won't be able to retrieve the contraband, so she will be forced to use one of the other two solutions to complete this quest and get to the Dockyards. Return to the corrupt guards' station at the entrance to the Dockyards to pass and complete the quest. (Sadly, killing the corrupt Guardsmen isn't an option for completing this quest.) Rewards Adds 400 points to Scarlett's Experience. No change to Reputation. It doesn't matter which solution Scarlett chooses. Related Quests * Warning Akbah - If Scarlett already accepted this quest (or even if she didn't), Akbah is in the Dockyards. Category:Quest